ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Voice of Light
The giant halo that appeared on the Warrior's Peak of Planet O-50 is a sentient force who bestowed several chosen ones with the ability to transform into Ultra-beings. Although its true name is unknown, it has been called several by names throughout its appearances: * : Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle Credits. * : Gai in Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle. *'Ring of Light' ** : Ultraman Orb Chronicle text, from Ultraman Orb Perfect Super Complete Works. ** : Ultraman R/B Novel: The Blue-Eyed Girl Whose Name is Gray, from Ultraman R/B Super Complete Works. * : Jugglus Juggler in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. * : Image in official Twitter post. History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA The giant halo was prophesied to grant the chosen one with the power of Ultraman Orb. To do this, they would accept the challenge of climbing the unexplored Warrior's Peak on Planet O-50, a near impossible task. Two members of the defense force, Gai and Jugglus Juggler would race themselves to the peak. Although Juggler arrived first, he was quickly rejected and the ring chooses Gai instead. The giant halo in turn assimilated with Gai and transforms him into Ultraman Orb's first form, Origin the First. The first mission that it granted to Gai was to stop the threat of Bezelbs from spreading Kugutsu across the galaxy. After completing the task, Origin the First was further evolved into Orb Origin. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapters 2 & 3 With his next mission, Gai was ordered to collect all four elemental jewels that would make up the additional powers of Orbcalibur. Although he succeeded, the giant halo was initially unresponsive before Gai thwarted the prison break on Planet 484 caused by Juggler. It provided Gai with the Orb Ring, an object which allows him to manifest the powers of past Ultra Warriors through his forms and the mission to stop Maga-Orochi's awakening on Earth. Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle During Gai's return to Warrior's Peak, the giant halo emerged from the Orb Ring and discussed with Gai of the new Ultra Warriors Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. Gai assured the ring that his bonds with his comrades is what gives him the strength to move on before departing alone. Ultraman R/B Novel: The Blue-Eyed Girl Whose Name is Gray Chapters 4 & 5 The Ring of Light grants the three siblings, Rosso, Blu and Grigio the Gyros and R/B Crystals, as well as their mission to defeat Reugosite. Chosen Ones The Voice of Light has chosen several warriors to wield its power, granting them their respective Transformation Items as well. *Gai Kurenai: Ultraman Orb *Rosso: Ultraman Rosso *Blu: Ultraman Blu *Grigio: Grigio Bone *Fuma: Ultraman Fuma Powers and Weapons *Prophecy: Although the true extent of this ability is unclear, this entity is responsible for instructing Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb with the prophecies and missions he would accomplish. When it sent Gai on a task to collect the elements for Orbcalibur, said locations were coincidentally in need of help that required Gai to interfere and fight against its respective villains. *Power Endowment: The actual purpose of the voice of light is to grant the power of an Ultraman to its rightful user. It can also reject those who were deemed unfit for it, an example being Juggler, to which it respond by shocking him with volts of electricity before sending him backwards. Aside from the Orbcalibur, the Voice of Light can grant Gai/Orb additional powers, such as an upgrade into Orb Origin and the Orb Ring to operate on Earth. *Forced Transformation: In both the beginning and final episodes of THE ORIGIN SAGA, the Voice of Light forcefully transforms Gai into Ultraman Orb without his own consent. The latter episode justified this to signify Orb's evolution from Origin the First into Orb Origin. *Device Possession: The Voice of Light is capable of inhabiting the transformation devices of Ultraman Orb. It is initially seen within the Orbcalibur and can also be summoned from the Orb Ring. OrbOrigin.gif|Forced Transformation Trivia *Because of their shared voice actor, the voice of light is suspected to be the Orb Ring itself and is implied to have followed Gai during his time on Earth. **Since Juggler called it as "the light of Orb", it is also implied that the ring is the true identity/consciousness of Ultraman Orb. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters